Valentine's Day 2010
Info From the [http://blog.mafiawars.com/2010/02/mafia-wars-valentines-day-event.html official blog]: "To celebrate Valentine’s Day, Mafia Wars is getting ready to lavish you with cool new game updates for our Valentine’s Day Event '''starting Monday, February 8th'''. First off is a new featured job – the Valentine’s Day Massacre. This featured job will be played similarly to NYE featured job – it’ll be broken up into three special jobs for you to choose from that each have timers, and you’ll be awarded with unique Valentine’s Day bonuses for each stage you complete. Finish the featured job for a cool mastery item! Because we want everyone to feel the love and get the mastery item from the event, we’ll be offering some extra help. You’ll be able to use Reward Points to speed up the job timers, and will also have the option to ask for help from your mafia." This is a [[Limited Time Job]]. *There are three different jobs you can choose from *Each job has a different energy requirement and different payouts *In addition to the regular experience points for completing the job, each job offers bonus experience upon completion of the count down *All three jobs add to the same job mastery and get the same mastery reward (i.e. you can do any combination of these jobs to master the limited time job) Sharing Reward (and Experience) Points *After every completed job (i.e. after collecting the bonus) you can offer a reward to your Mafia. *News Feed social links rewards friends with 2 [[Reward Points]]. *You can collect up to 10 [[Reward Points]] at this event *Immeidiately after every completed job (but before collecting the bonus) you can offer a reward to your Mafia. *News Feed social links rewards friends with 24 Experience Points. Jobs Trick Target to Attend Meeting *Wait Time is 5 minutes *Pay one Godfather point to reduce time by 5 minutes. *Rare Item: [[Senza_Pari|Senza Pari]] / vehicle / 21 Attack 12 Defense *You will get 15 bonus upon reaching collecting the Bonus Payout Chance to Loot: [[file:Senza Pari image.gif]][[Senza Pari]] [[file:Icon-attack.gif]]21 [[file:Icon-defense.gif]] 12 [[file:Standard_75x75_collect_vday_hearttatoo_01.gif]] Heart Tattoo Scout Out the Location *Wait Time is 8 hours *Pay one Godfather point per hour of timer reduction. *You will get 30 bonus upon reaching collecting the Bonus Payout Loot: [[Look Out]] 9 [[file:Icon-defense.gif]] 22 Procure Untraceable Sub-Machine Guns *Wait Time is 24 hours *You will get 50 bonus upon reaching collecting the Bonus Payout Loot: [[Purple Gang's Gun]][[file:Icon-attack.gif]]19 [[file:Icon-defense.gif]]30 Mastery Reward [[file:Item highball 75x75 01.gif]] [[Highball]] [[file:Icon-attack.gif]]36 [[file:Icon-defense.gif]]24 Gift Safe House 100% Love Bonus [[file:item_cupid_01.gif|link=Cupid]] [[Cupid]] [[file:Icon-attack.gif]]46 [[file:Icon-defense.gif]] 27 [[Collections]] * '''Vault Loot:''' [[Cupid's_Arrow|Cupid's Arrow]] ([[file:Icon-attack.gif]] 37 [[file:Icon-defense.gif]] 27) * This collection cannot be revaulted How to acquire * Heart Tattoo - [[Valentine's Day Massacre#Trick Target to Attend Meeting|Trick Target to Attend Meeting]] * Shoot The Moon - Random reward from [[Jobs|jobs]] * Stolen Heart - Random reward from [[Jobs|jobs]] * Heart Locket - Random reward from [[Jobs|jobs]] * Box of Chocolates - Random reward from [[Fights|fights]] * Love Bear - Random reward from [[Fights|fights]] * Valentine - [[Free Gift]] News Feed Images